Checkmate
by ForensicGeek2
Summary: (I heard you're a player. So let's play a game.) In which Hermione and Ron play a dangerous game, one with dangerous consequences. Written for the Shippers Dictionary Challenge: Checkmate.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

 **A/N: So I'm not sure where this came from but here it is- my first Ron/Hermione story. As their ship name is Checkmate, I felt the title apropriate...**

 **(MuggleAU) Written for the** **Shippers Dictionary Competition (NEW)**

* * *

 _I heard you're a player._

* * *

She stared blankly at the newspaper in front of her, eyes watching her long time boyfriend snogg some blonde in a bar. He was playing with her emotions. She hated it. So she decided to do the same.

* * *

 _So, let's play a game._

* * *

"I can't do this!" She screamed at him.

"I can't be in a relationship by myself! We're through." She finished with a shake of her head and she turned to leave.

"No, baby, please don't go. I love you. I need you. I know we're not doing so great now but things'll get better like they always do. I'm sorry. I can be better, I swear. Give me another chance?"

She responded with a kiss as arms enveloped her. Again.

* * *

 _Let's sweet talk. Let's play fight._

* * *

She smiled coyly at him from across the room before walking over to him with her good swaying just so.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"More so now." He replied, taking in her striking figure. She mock slapped his shoulder, lightly teasing him.

It wasn't that he meant to hurt her, it's just that he was a player, and he had to play the game.

* * *

 _Let's talk 24/7._

* * *

"You're home late." She noticed.

"I got held up at the office." He said, hoping she didn't notice his disheveled look or the lipstick stains he hadn't the time to remove.

"I was getting worried."

"Don't worry, darling." He replied, kissing her cheek and hoping she didn't smell the other woman's perfume.

"Let's go to bed now, love." She nodded, fallowing him up the stairs, knowing exactly what had held him up at the office.

* * *

 _Let's tell each other good morning_

* * *

She smiled sleepily as he came in with a tray bearing tea, fresh fruit, and a couple of pancakes. It was her birthday today, and he had planned to spoil her rotten. It was all part of his strategy.

"Good morning, love. Sleep well?"

* * *

 _and good night every day._

* * *

"Goodnight." She said, planting a kiss on his cheek before rolling over to turn off the lamp.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams." He replied, and she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

 _Let's take walks together._

* * *

She looped her arm through his casually as they walked through the park. The weather was a little chilly, and she found his worn coat several sizes too big for her wrapped around her body. The park was slowly dying, just like she felt their relationship was. The difference was, everything would grow again next season. The same couldn't be said about them. So they pretended it wasn't and walked in silence.

* * *

 _Let's give each other nicknames._

* * *

"Mione?" He asked.

"Ronald? What on earth did you just call me?"

"I called you 'Mione'."

"Now why would you do something like that?" She asked incredulously.

"It's your nickname." He shrugged. She tried not to let the name bother her, though she knew that's why he did it- not to shorten her name but to make it harder for her to stay above water in their storm of a relationship. As much as she hated to admit it, it was working.

* * *

 _Let's go on dates._

* * *

He took her hand, leading her through an old trail in the woods. She gasped in shock when she saw the small waterfall and picnic he had prepared for their date.

"It's lovely, Ronald." She replied. Their game was getting harder.

* * *

 _Let's talk on the phone all night long._

* * *

He was away on a work trip, taking him out of the city for the next few days. To pass the time, he had called her on a whim (and on something else, but what it was he wasn't sure). Even though he would be in meetings all day for the next few days, he didn't hang up and they spent the next few hours on the phone. Before he knew it, midnight had come and gone and they were still talking. It was all a game, he told himself. So why could he find himself unable to hang up?

* * *

 _Let's hold each other._

* * *

She rested her head against his chest, listening to his breathing fill the bedroom. Despite the warmth, she snuggled even closer to his sleeping form, even closer into his embrace, to try and block out the cold. The only cold that was there was in their hearts. So she held him tight and he did the same, and she hoped it wasn't too late to loose. As long as he did too.

* * *

 _Let's kiss and hug._

* * *

She laughed, grabbing his hands and spinning as the rain fell heavily on their heads. His callused hands cupped her warm cheeks, and he kissed her passionately. His hands drew her closer, as he tried to convey everything he couldn't say into that kiss. Or maybe he could say it...

* * *

 _And whoever falls in love first?_

* * *

As they sat playing chess in the parlor one day, Hermione smiled in victory as she saw her opening. Focused on the game more than who she was playing it with, she didn't notice that he had already lost, and that he was on one knee before her with a ring, asking her to marry him. Telling her he couldn't be without her, that she was his everything.

"Checkmate." She replied, knocking down his king with her queen.

* * *

 ** _Loses._**


End file.
